Of Continents Unfolding
by iamsolarflare
Summary: People have told me stories, and I've listened. I've picked out the truth from the lies, for the most part. What's left now... is my truth. Reader, listen to my tale, and tell me if you've seen anything. It may be the key to solving a problem that will affect not one, but two worlds.


I was once told that fiction was fiction, that what was fantasy would stay fantasy. I used to desperately try and disbelieve this, crossing my fingers for a Pokemon when I was ten, a letter from a magic school when I was eleven, so on and so forth. Of course, these items never came.

Now, I cling to the hope that what did not happen will continue not to happen, and pray that the day won't come when I fully realize I was right. Fantasy is meant to stay either unknown or unreal, and I'm terribly afraid I may have crossed one or both of those borders.

At best you're confused now, reader. I certainly hope you are. At worst, however, you understand what I am going through, an experience I would never wish on anyone.

I can't speak about this topic long, at any rate, but I can tell you how it began.

Approximately two years ago, I began work on a fictional universe known as Continents. The basis behind this universe was that there were certain entities beyond the code of video games that weren't allowed to be seen by Players.

A friend of mine and I had plenty of fun with this concept, toying around with new ideas to add. There were humanized viruses and antiviruses, ghosts in purgatory, and a whole host of interesting concepts we played with.

My friend and I had, of course, joked about Continents being real. We'd tossed around things casually, laughing about them.

Last summer, that changed.

I met a friend, one whom I'd never contacted before in my life. She had seen Herobrine on her Minecraft Realms server.

I happened to be quite interested in the Herobrine mythos (and, of course, I still am), so I asked closer about it!

The Herobrine interaction was... interesting, to be sure. Suspicious. Tanned skin, no shirt, black pants; had been seen doing various Herobrine-y things. Maybe she was making it up, I don't know, but that wasn't the important part.

What was important, what was oh so very important, were the other things that happened.

An entity, black and red, with a glitching nametag and skin. I assumed that maybe it was a joke, but it couldn't be - not when I heard what it had said, not when I heard it asked to be friends.

Hearts.

One of those human viruses, the very embodiment of Chaotic Evil wrapped in a demure and innocent package. The worst Virus, one whose true name can't even be said aloud because she'll gain power; one of the three most dangerous entities in all of the Continents.

Here's a hint as to what virus she is - her name is Hearts. She was a worm, and one of the more famous viruses. I can't say more.

Either way, the description clearly matched the Lovely Black and Red to a tee, and considering that this person was young enough to have not found anything on the site where I normally worldbuilt this place, it looked bad.

More things. She told more tales, and I listened.

They fit. They all fit. That night I went to sleep and questioned fantasy as I knew it.

In addition, one of the other three most dangerous - Meteor being her name - had a trait associated with her that I'd barely even hinted at to one person, privately - mobs under her control acted strangely and had blank, lime-green eyes. I'd thought it was a simple enough trait.

And then I started asking around - and people had seen them. Skeletons that didn't shoot. Zombies that just stood there. Creepers that wouldn't blow. People had seen these things.

Half a year later, more people described these happenings. A close friend described happenings on a private server - similar things. A friend of the girl from camp confirmed that no, her friend had not been lying. Someone messaged me and explained they'd seen Meteor Mobs.

So here I am.

For some reason I've never seen anything, but I suspect a reason behind this - I'm the Author. I assume a neutral pose and tell their stories - in return, they leave me alone. I'm not positive this is it, but it's the only thing I can believe.

Listen to me, reader. For better or for worse, I've told you - the Continents are out there, and they are more grand and terrible then you could ever imagine. Do not make deals with entities of black and red, or those dressed in green and brown with closed eyes; steer clear of Herobrines. I don't know what's real and what's speculation anymore, but something is happening.

And if you've seen them... please, tell me.

The only thing I can hope to do is record these incidents.


End file.
